Green Valentine
by Meibou
Summary: Sasuke stared at the small bundle in his hand, lightly tossing it up and down in his palm, wondering what it was. A green Valentine gift? he thought to himself, amused. Sasuke x Hinata. Oneshot. [ pre 'Black White Day' ]


A sudden inspiration story. I'd like to say that this will get me out of my writer's-block-induced stupor, but it won't.

AU: a high school setting.

Summary: Sasuke stared at the small bundle in his hand, lightly tossing it up and down in his palm, wondering what it was. A green Valentine gift? he thought to himself, amused.

Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata.

Warnings: None.

**Green Valentine**

Uchiha Sasuke. School heartthrob.

The reason why his Valentine's Day was particularly hellish.

He frowned to himself, a common expression on his face. He shoved the rest of the necessary books for tonight into his backpack. His hands scooped up the various love notes that had made his way into his locker through the slits or side cracks of the metal door. He turned, walking a little to the trash to dispose of them. He had to make a second trip for the letters attached to his locker with annoyingly sticky tape.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

He didn't even bother turning around, flicking one last pink and perfumed slip of paper onto the hallway floor. He could easily tell by the volume of the voice exactly who it was. "What Naruto."

"Damn, again this year?! Why do you always throw them out, don't you at least eat the chocolate?"

"I hate sweets."

"Then give them to me at least! They get you good stuff!"

"Dig through the trash, Dobe." Sasuke slammed his locker shut, jamming the lock so that it clicked securely into place. He turned, slinging his backpack over his left shoulder, and casually walked at a quick pace towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah, see you tomorrow Teme!" called the blond, grinning. He knew where Naruto was going- to find Sakura and try to get her to go out with him; her will wasn't waning though, but neither was Naruto's. He smirked before sliding his face smooth again.

Sasuke crossed the street, slowing his pace until a yellow school bus passed his back, before dashing down a smaller side street. He had to reroute his way home especially for this day- his fan girls were especially persistent this day. His house was about a half mile away from school- during his trip home today, he'd probably travel at least twice that distance.

He passed through the market, the train station, part of the park, and had finally gone in the direction of his home after ducking behind a magazine stand after seeing Ino. He frowned, taking a smaller, less occupied street route as an extra precaution, only to bump into another.

A thump of something heavy hitting the ground. "S-Sorry!"

He stared down at Hyuuga Hinata. She was scrambling up, gathering several notebooks that had slid out of her briefcase-like schoolbag, and neatly rearranging them. She stood, gripping her bag protectively in front of her; she glanced up, and blushed even redder than she already was- if that was possible, Sasuke noted in some amusement.

"I-I wasn't really looking where I was going. I'm v-very sorry, Sasuke-san. I was k-kind of distracted, b-because I was looking for you. I-I…"

He frowned. The girl was suddenly going mushy on him. Wasn't she supposed to like Naruto? Though it could be a trick to catch him.

A small pale hand reached out to catch the very edge of his sleeve. "W-Wait! I-I just wanted to give you a Valentine's gift… I g-gave one to each of us…"

He paused a little. He knew what she meant by "us"- the Rookie Nine. They had stayed in the same school from Academy to high school. So she wasn't seeking him out individually- good. But he still didn't want it.

"I don't need it."

"P-Please accept it." She let go of his sleeve to fumble in her bag. She withdrew a small, hand-sized box, wrapped in light green paper and subtly secured with tape. "I know it l-looks like nothing much… I ran out of red wrapping paper, b-because I made your gift last." She held it out, shoving it towards his chest.

He blinked. This was a first. He relieved her of the package. Sasuke stared at the small bundle in his hand, lightly tossing it up and down in his palm, wondering what it was. _A green Valentine gift?_ he thought to himself, amused. So the Hyuuga girl really wasn't interested in him like Sakura or Ino were.

He heard a small sigh of relief. "T-Thank you, Sasuke-san. Have a h-happy Valentine's Day," Hinata said softly, revealing a shy smile. She ducked her head a little, and turned away, running across the street in the direction of her own home, near his (the more prosperous district).

Sasuke smirked, turning and continuing down the lonely avenue. He'd open the gift later, and put it in his schoolbag. _Hyuuga Hinata… What am I going to get you for White Day?_

---

Pretty short. I wrote this in about an hour. But now I've got to study for my history test.

There will be a succeeding oneshot to this one- I left it at that point.

Review! Because it satisfies me, and I'm in need of an ego-boost right now. That's the main reason.


End file.
